1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system that allows the control, verification and recording (logging) of the performance of all operations carried out by a radioisotope generator. Such system comprises one or more sensors connected to an electronic device for data processing to provide performance control of a radioisotope generator, such as a Mo-99/Tc-99m Generator. In particular, the invention refers to a digitalized system for the measurement, verification and logging of all the operations performed by a Mo-99/-Tc-99m generator, including an electronic sensor of the elution of the generator, an eluted activity measurement device, a nuclear quality control device for Tc-99m, a communication interface to an electronic data processor and an user interface program.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Although technical bibliography and literature provides for a great variety of Tc-99m generators, there is no knowledge of digital generators, including digitalized equipment to control, verify and log every operation performed by the generator through a simple and economical means, such as a conventional computer connected to suitable means of sensing and with the appropriate software to process the information obtained through such sensors.
For example, improvements may be cited that comprise the generator of Technetium disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,782 referred to a 99Mo/99mTc generator system, including a sorbent column loaded with a composition containing 99Mo. The sorbent column has an effluent end in fluid communication with an anion-exchange column for concentrating 99mTc eluted from the sorbent column. A method of preparing a concentrated solution of 99mTc includes the general steps of:                a. providing a sorbent column loaded with a composition containing 99Mo, the sorbent column having an effluent end in fluid communication with an anion-exchange column;        b. eluting the sorbent column with a salt solution to elute 99mTc from the sorbent and to trap and concentrate the eluted 99mTc on the ion-exchange column; and        c. eluting the concentrated 99mTc from the ion-exchange column with a solution comprising a reductive complexing agent.        
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,231 discloses a standard component 99mTC elution generator useful for medical purposes and consisting of prefabricated component parts. The main generator column of the device may be used both as an irradiation container and an elution container, enabling the user to supply activated or non-activated parts. The main generator column, made from neutrons, as little activatable materials, serves first as a reactor irradiation ampoule, and, after having been activated in the reactor by neutrons and after a simple adjustment, the main generator column simply serves directly as the generator column. It is filled with water insoluble molybdates or polymolybdates (with the molybdenum content in the range 10-40%), easily releasing 99mTC generated by radioactive decay of the mother 99Mo formed in it by neutron activation. This column filling serves originally as target material for reactor irradiations, and afterwards, it is directly used as the generator elution matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,110 discloses a technetium-99m generator, its preparation and its use, wherein silica gels modified with amino groups or magnesium silicates are suitable carrier materials for technetium-99m generators since they retain copper(II) ions well and thus produce a copper-free elute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,053 describes a Technetium-99m generator, that has a matrix having a compound of molybdenum-99 bound into or forming the matrix, the compound of the molybdenum-99 being substantially insoluble in an eluant, which can be used in a radiopharmaceutical and the molybdenum compound permitting diffusion of technetium-99m therethrough and elution therefrom. The molybdenum compound, which can be a monomolybdate, an isopolymolybdate or a heteropolymolybdate and zirconium molybdate, is preferred, although other cation molybdates may be used. Methods of preparation of the generator include dissolving irradiated molybdenum trioxide in alkaline solution and precipitating the molybdate at a selected pH and packing the precipitate in a finely divided form into a column.
None of the above mentioned generators embrace apiece of equipment like, the one described below, including novel features and performing new functions.
The proposed system of this invention, when incorporated to a radioisotope generator, substantially enhances its general usefulness and mainly adds previously unknown features.